Ninja High
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: a new girl come to Ninja High School and befriends Naruto and his Jock friends but what happens when something bad brings all of the enemies in school together? NXHXOC,KXH,IXS,TXS and other pairings summary sucks story better,


_**"Mom I don't want to go to some new stupid School I like my old school with my old friends why couldn't you just leave me there with Lily?" I complained it was the beginning of the rest of my life or so I thought.**_

_**"Look I told you why now stop complaining you'll do find I'm sure of it you're a beautiful, smart, friendly girl you'll make friends in no time." She said smiling at me and giving my hand a soft squeeze, "Now hurry up or you'll be late which will make me late." I grumbled and walked towards the front of the school where there were groups of kids hanging out together I glanced back at my mom giving her one last sympathetic look hoping it would work but she shook her head and pointed to the school. I glared at her and flipped her off behind her back I walked slowly glancing around for the people I would most likely end up with near the front of the school were a group of boys that seemed to be jocks there was a light lilac colored boy with long hair that was tied into a ponytail near the bottom. Then there was a blonde hair boy with blue eyes and what looked like whisker marks on his face cheesing, and a few others then across from them looked like Cheerleaders there was a preppy blonde hair girl with light blue eyes, and a girl with dark blue hair with the same light lilac colored eyes as the boy with the brown hair that was with the jocks. -I wonder is their brother and sister? - I thought to myself then there was a group of Preppy girl's a certain pink shoulder lengthen hair girl caught my eye and I made a mental note to stay away from her or we'd end up in a fight I climbed the stairs and almost made it to the door when one of the boy's ran into me knocking my book bag off of my shoulder. It hit the floor and some of my loose papers with my drawing's hit the ground I sighed and bent down picking them up.**_

_**"I'm sorry are you alright?" I looked up to see the boy with blonde hair that was standing with the jocks before I nodded quietly and started picking up the papers. "Here let me help you out I didn't see you." He helped me pick up my paper's he started to hand them to me but stopped looking at the pictures I drew, "Did you draw these?" He asked.**_

_**"Y-Yeah...I love drawing and things like that" I stuttered feeling a little foolish that I stuttered like that.**_

_**"That's amazing, HEY GUY'S COME CHECK THIS OUT" he cried I felt my cheeks flushing pink as I was being surrounded by boy's now as they all passed around my pictures and threw out comments about them.**_

_**"Hey what's going on guys?" Asked a girl I spotted the blonde haired cheerleader the boy with the blonde hair showed her the picture, "Uh that's great if you did it Naruto" She said smiling to the boy he shot a look at her and shook his head pointing to me I was still kneeling. "Ah a new girl, what's your name?"**_

_**"I think it's rude to ask somebody their name with out giving them yours first don't you?" I asked she turned red in the face,**_

_**"No I don't especially when you're the captain of the cheer squad and one of the most beautiful girl's in the school not to mention the most popular." She bragged, "But my name's Yamanaka Ino and yours?"**_

_**"My name is Higurashi Kya" I said looking at her smiling a little and holding out my hand to her she looked at it and scoffed.**_

_**"As if New girl you need to learn the rules around here if your new then you hang with the nerds," She pointed to a girl with glasses, wearing two bun's in her hair sitting with a girl with four blonde ponytail's and braces, "If you don't like it then go back to your old school, let's go Hinata" She said the girl with the dark blue hair followed behind her smirking a little as they walked pass me I clenched my fist and took a deep breath.**_

_**"Don't pay her any attention she's just mad because Sasuke turned her down as a date for tonight's dance by the way I'm Uzamaki Naruto, this is Hyuga Neji that was his cousin Hyuga Hinata with Ino." explained Naruto I nodded to them,**_

_**"Nice to meet you guy's" I said Naruto handed me my pictures back and I put them in my book bag and pulled it back onto my shoulder, "So are you guy's like her with this rule thing?"**_

_**"Are you nuts? your drawing's are too good for that" Said Naruto cheesing I smiled to and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder steering me into the building, "The only problem we may have is that you need to earn your way here we can't actually help you with that only if your in our classes but during lunch never sit with the same people all the time you'll get what I mean after awhile."**_

_**"There you are" came an annoyed voice we stopped and spun to see the geeky girl with the buns, "Naruto Uzamaki you were suppose to be at my house 6:30 last night so I could tutor you." Naruto seemed annoyed by this so he pulled her aside.**_

_**"Look I told you I don't need any help from a geek like you so get lost." He snapped she glared at him, "Let's see how good you can glare with out these on your face four eyes." He snatched her glassed off of her face and held them up she tried to reach them but couldn't see Neji thought this was hilarious and Naruto tossed them to Neji who caught them.**_

_**"Come on knock it off Naruto give them back" she tried catching them, "You know I need them to see good."**_

_**"Come on Tenten can't you catch them?" He laughed Neji tossed them back to Naruto and I started getting angry Naruto laughed in Tenten's face and tossed them again I appeared in front of Neji and caught them their laughter died quickly and I walked over to Tenten and handed them to her. She slid them on her face and pressed them on looking at me and smiled a little I smiled back. "You just broke one of the biggest rules ever Kya never, and I mean NEVER befriend a Nerd sorry but we can't hang with you anymore."**_

_**"Well then so be it that was wrong Naruto." I turned walking away with Tenten who was quiet until we turned the corner disappearing out of sight.**_

_**"I-I'm sorry you were in with the good crowd and I just got you kicked out, my name's Tenten" She said her brown eyes sparkling through the glasses which I hated to admit was really dorky looking. -Great going ya moron why couldn't you turn your back on this one just this once you were in the good crowd now you're at the bottom of the food chain.- I thought to myself.**_

_**"Hey I'm Kya I seen you with a girl earlier a blonde haired girl." I explained to her.**_

_**"Oh your talking about Temari she's somewhere around here." She looked around trying to find the girl,**_

_**"Are you going to the dance tonight?" I asked she looked at me and shook her head.**_

_**"I have no date"  
"So just go with your friend and have a girl's night out you could even do make overs or something for it." She thought about it then her face lit up and she turned to me grasping my wrist tightly.**_

_**"C-can you give us a make over? Please Kya I see how well your dressed you can make us look great please?" She begged shaking me I arched my eyebrow then Temari was there smiling and it took me awhile to notice that Tenten stopped begging me.**_

_**"Well...I guess sure why not I don't have anything else to do so I'll give you guys a make over, look just meet me after school and we'll swing to my house and get all set." They thanked me quickly and we departed going separate ways I sighed walking slowly towards my new class when I almost ran into a boy on a skateboard going to his locker he stopped and looked at me he had raven hair and dark eyes.**_

_**"New here?" He asked in a calm voice I nodded.**_

_**"How can you tell?" I asked he pointed to the locker I was standing in front of.**_

_**"Most people don't stand in front of my locker when they know I'm coming to school because I might hit them by accident with my board. Name's Nara Shikamaru yours?"**_

_**"My names Higurashi Kya,"**_

_**"Ah your the one I over heard Naruto talking about, the one who had it made and blew it within two minutes of entering the school."**_

_**"Hey it wasn't funny it was all Naruto and Neji's fault for teasing Tenten...are you good friends with Mr. Uzamaki?"**_

_**"Nah I just know the dude cause he's on the football team, Neji the Football captain, Ino Queen of Drama , followed by her assistant Hinata, and then the Queen of Prep Sakura Haruno, then the geek squad Tenten, Temari, then there's Shino Abarame in the Goth club, Akamiche Choji in the art club, Gaara, Kankuro, and Kiba in the punk rock club, and me in the skate club then there's Uchiha Sasuke King of it all in a way he's into it all." I nodded,**_

_**"Well I guess I'll see you at the dance tonight if you're going that is" He looked at me and smiled.**_

_**"I guess I could go to see how the new girl with react to our dances." I blushed and smiled he blushed some too.**_

_**"Alright then I'll most definitely see you there Shikamaru Nara Skater Boy of Ninja High." I smiled backing away, "By the way spread the word that there will be a new Tenten and Temari there with the new girl they will make Ino look like horse shit " He smiled and nodded laughing I laughed too and walked away my hair trailing behind me as I walked towards my class which I was already late for when I got there the teacher looked at me.**_

_**"Why are you late?" He asked, I glanced around the room and spotted Neji and Naruto and my heart picked up speed -are they still angry with me?-**_

_**"I got lost it's my first day here" I lied to him he looked at me and smiled a little he had silver hair and one green eye and one red eye with a scar over it he pointed to the seat between Naruto and Neji and I nodded walking towards the back of the room I could feel eyes following me then someone stuck their foot out in front of me and I tripped sprawling to the floor everyone busted out laughing I pushed myself up massaging my wrist which was now throbbing. I looked at the person who did it and recognized it was Neji's cousin and Ino's apprentice Hinata Hyuga I glared at her and she smiled. I quickly took my seat and was still rubbing my wrist when there was another hand that grabbed my wrist I looked to see Neji he was staring intently at it then released it.**_

_**"It's not broken or anything you okay?" He whispered out of the side of his mouth I nodded looking straight ahead, "Hinata" He whispered loudly the teacher spun around and I quickly coughed covering for Neji the teacher went back to writing on the bored. "Thanks Kya" I nodded again Hinata turned to look at her cousin and he glared at her and did a few gestures with his hands and she released a silent gasp and glared at him then huffed and turned her back to us. Neji just shook his head and turned to the teacher and started taking down the notes while Naruto tapped my arm and I turned to look at him.**_

"_**Look as long as you're never seen with those ge…I mean Girls then we can hang with you and you don't have to worry about Hinata bothering you Neji gave her a silent warning. She thinks you're a threat to her precious friend slash leader Ino." He explained I looked at him and then nodded my head then smiled a little.**_

"_**Hey are you going to the dance tonight?" He looked at me for a second then smiled,**_

"_**Of course I am going to the dance, so is Neji and the other's why?" He asked pretending to take his notes when the teacher spun around to see what the commotion was about.**_

"_**Because I'm going to but you have to listen to me I am bringing Tenten and Temari with me."**_

"_**Are you nuts if you bring them you'll never be able to be popular you'll be like a sitting duck in shark frenzy" He cried silently.**_

"_**Naruto just trust me on this one alright? They won't look like their normal self's and I'm not going to tell anyone who they are until after the night I just want to see how the popular kids will handle them when they think they're someone different okay?" he nodded silently. "And what ever you do don't tell Neji."**_

"_**Why not?" he asked confused, looking over at Neji and then back to me.**_

"_**Look I think that Tenten likes him and I just want to see his reaction before he actually knows who it is alright?"**_

"_**Okay but it's not going to work he's good at recognizing people not to mention he likes somebody else." The bell rang and we stood up together I was holding my books in my arm when we were walking pass Hinata and she tripped me and my books hit the floor. She smirked and started walking away but Neji caught her arm and pulled her back and away from Naruto and I who were picking up my papers and books.**_

"_**Neji likes you" Said Naruto and he walked to the door and waited for me to catch up we stopped and looked back at Neji. He nodded and we nodded walking out of the room and going down the hall to our second class of the day.**_

"_**How do you know that Neji likes me, He barely says anything or at least around me he doesn't." I said looking to Naruto for some answers He smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me down a side hall leading to the teacher's lounge.**_

"_**Look I know because he told me but when he seen that you stuck up for Tenten he felt really awkward and wanted to leave right away that's why we left so fast earlier. Neji is the strong silent type but I'm pretty sure he had his soft sides too." Explained Naruto, "But what ever you do don't let him know that you know that he likes you because then he'll kill me and that would be bad for the football team...what are you doing after school?" I thought about it then remembered where I was suppose to go I was suppose to go to this little dojo to meet my teacher and classmates for my training.**_

"_**I have to go to the Dojo to meet my classmates and teacher why?" He started laughing a little bit then shook his head.**_

"_**Nothing but...about the dojo you're going to you're going to find out that there are a lot of things you didn't know about." With that he started walking again I quickly caught up with him following into step by his side.**_

"_**What do you mean by that?" I asked he smiled and shook his head as Neji finally caught up and fell in step by my side.**_

"_**You'll see that's all I'm going to say; I'll see you guys after class." He turned into a class room giving a quick wave to us. I looked at Neji and smiled a little he just looked at me but didn't reply then he smirked some and looked forward as we continued to walk.**_

"_**He told you didn't he?" He asked in his calm tone, I looked at him sideways and smiled deciding to play the sweet and innocent mode.**_

"_**Naruto? He was supposed to tell me something?" I asked looking back in the direction of Naruto's class. Then I felt Neji so close to me I looked at him he nodded with his head towards the room on my left and I nodded walking into it Neji right behind me the class was completely empty. I spun around stopping and Neji practically ran into me I laughed and he just smirked a little and grabbed my arms.**_

"_**Hnn…" he stared straight into my violet colored eyes, I could feel my face growing hot, I tried to look away but it was no use his eyes held mine in place.**_

"_**N-Neji?" I asked nervously I saw his veins showing on the side of his light lilac color eyes as he stared into mine.**_

"_**He did tell you that I liked you… but he didn't want you to tell me so I wouldn't kill him am I right? Then you decided to play the sweet innocent girl." I gasped knowing that he was absolutely right.**_

"_**H-how did you know that?" I asked dumbfounded he smirked and released my arms his veins vanishing from the side of his eyes.**_

"_**It's my blood trait it's called Byakugan of course my Cousin has it Hinata, and her sister Hanabi. But Mine and Hanabi's are stronger then Hinata." I nodded a little, "When I use it I can sort of see what you're thinking but it's not like I can read your mind all of the time."**_

"_**That's great…so how much of my mind did you read?" I asked my cheeks now red from being embarrassed.**_

"_**Not much just the part about Naruto telling you and the conversation about Tenten and Temari going to the dance but they won't be themselves also you saying that you think Tenten has a crush on me Hnn I wouldn't put it pass her." He said he walked to a seat and sat down in it dropping his bag on the floor and stretching.**_

"_**Why are you sitting down we have to get to class." I said quickly, I quickly scolded myself for saying that why am I acting like a total dork? I mean I cut class all the time back in my old school and I think twice about it I was still arguing with myself when I noticed Neji calling my name for the umpteenth time. "W-what did you say Neji?"**_

"_**I said this is the class we have study hall and we are the only two that are smart enough to come here apparently." He said glancing around the empty room I sighed and sat down next to Neji I was wearing tight blue faded jeans, with a white tank top showing off my slim figure. My waist length was in a ponytail my diagonal cut bangs with pink streaks were hanging perfectly across my face. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil then I leaned forward thinking my chin resting on my palm. I spotted Neji leaning in the seat with his eyes closed I smiled and turned facing him I started sketching him while he was there. We sat in silence until I was done then I started giggling and he opened his eye looking at me I quickly stopped and closed my notebook quickly.**_

"_**What were you just doing?" He asked me I looked at him and smiled a bit.**_

"_**Um… I sketch you in my notebook but I don't like it so you can't see it." I said turning my head towards the door hearing voices walk pass it.**_

"_**I want to see it; I could always use my Byakugan."**_

"_**No that would be Cheating Neji" I said aloud he smirked,**_

"_**I know" He stared at my notebook and I could see the veins appearing I quickly put it in my book bag. "That won't stop me I could see through it" He said grinning bigger I gasped and jumped to my feet standing in front of my bag blocking his view he turned red in the face and quickly turned his head the veins vanishing.**_

"_**Okay you win I'll show you" I said quickly I grabbed the notebook and opened it to the page and showed Neji. I watched him as he scanned the page about 5 times then he looked up at me.**_

"_**I think you made me handsome in this picture." He said teasingly,**_

"_**I can't make you handsome you were already that." I gasped and he looked at me shocked I only meant to think it not say it. My face turned a light shade of pink and I heard the bell ring I snatched up my book bag and ran from the room running into Ino and Hinata.**_

"_**You again why can't you watch where you're going newbie." Snapped Ino that was the last straw.**_

"_**Look Ino Pig don't start getting your panties in a twist because that boy Sasuke didn't want to go to the dance with you. Yeah I know about it Naruto told me and if you wanted to be a wicked Ice bitch then why didn't you just calm to school with out that ugly mask?" I snapped at her glaring in her face then I felt presence behind me I spun around to come face to face with Neji. I felt my face growing hot with each second that passed then I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around I came to face Ino again. I rolled my eyes, "What is it now Ino Pig?" I asked knowing my face was red from embarrassment I watched as she brought back her arm and aimed a punch at my face.**_

"_**You'll pay for that comment new girl." She swung her fist at me I watched as it came at me and closed my eyes saying why me in my head and caught the punch I heard the people surrounding us gasp.**_

"_**Look I'm really not in a good mood got it? And you are a pig you're a stuck up snobby wanting to be a know it all with Hinata as a follower. And unless you want me to scar that pretty little face then I advice you to walk away and now." Ino glared at me then hmphed and quickly walked off followed by Hinata I spotted Neji out of the corner of my eyes easing his way to me and I dashed into the crowd making my way down the deserted end of the hall. I heard Neji calling to me but I acted like I didn't then I heard him close and I ran into the girl's bathroom.**_

"_**Kya, come out, I'm not embarrassed or mad." He was on the other side of the door.**_

"_**No I…I didn't mean to say it I was only thinking it I wasn't going to say it." I said quickly.**_

"_**I've got your notebook Kya open the door." I took a deep breath and pulled open the door stepping out. He handed me my notebook and I smiled a little,**_

"_**Thanks Neji I guess I'm a little jumpy because of the fact that I'm in a new school normally I wouldn't have ran off like that I'm not a scared cat I'm really tough and I normally tell boy's if their handsome or not and stuff like that with out running off like that" I said bashfully.**_

"_**Hnn" was all he said and caught my hand in his and raised it my eyes followed and met with his. "You don't have to be shy or anything else with Naruto and I" The bell rang for third period to start and we were late we ran down the hall we quickly slipped in to the class room and our teacher looked at us her eyebrow raised slightly we rushed to our seats in the back where I spotted Tenten looking from Neji to I and back. She started to say something but I gave my head a quick shake to tell her not now and she understood and turned to her friend Temari and started a conversation with her. I snatched a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote a note and passed it to Neji I seen his eyes narrow at me then he scanned the note.**_

_**(Neji POV) I scanned the note and my heart picked up speed when I read the words Who are you going to the dance with? I grabbed my pen and quickly scribbled a reply. Nobody I'm suppose to go and meet Naruto and some of the others there why? I handed it back to her and spotted my cousin looking at me then she quickly whipped around in her chair. There was a soft tap and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to Kya and grabbed the paper, I was wondering because I wanted to know if you would save me a dance I felt a little nervous and scolded myself for acting like that and turned to her and nodded my head.**_

"_**Hnn, I guess I'll see u there." I said calmly I watched her smile then she leaned a little closer.**_

"_**Neji don't tell anyone about Tenten and Temari going okay? For me" I noticed how close she was to me and closed my eyes acting like I was thinking and nodded my head.**_

_**(Normal POV) **_

"_**Neji Hyuga and Kya Higurashi if you two would like to have a private conversation then please go to the hallway or find a hotel where you can be alone other then that Pay attention." Snapped our teacher she was wearing a tan skirt with a fish net shirt on so that you could see her under shirt she had her dark hair pulled into a stub of a ponytail with a tan trench like coat. You could hear Hinata's whispery laugh mixed in with the others.**_


End file.
